


La vie en Rose

by winsumtermer



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Idol, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, yeonbin otw to marriage yippieee
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsumtermer/pseuds/winsumtermer
Summary: Yeonjun memang pernah jatuh cinta pada orang lain, tapi Soobin adalah terakhir-nya. The anchor of his ship to keep him steady. The home he will always come back to.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, choi yeonjun/choi soobin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	La vie en Rose

_Living in a big, crowded city and working almost 8 hours per day really give Soobin a massive headache—not to mention the cursed traffic jam on the way to his house right now._

Seoul memang sudah modern, dengan rute-rute KTX yang cepat menjangkau semua distrik dan kota tetangga, bus-bus yang berhenti di halte tertentu sesuai jadwal, tapi tetap saja; macet akan selalu ada di kota-kota besar. Apalagi waktu musim liburan (tentu saja) dan weekend. Manusia dan mobil-mobilnya bertumpuk di satu titik seperti gerombolan semut di dinding.

Dan sialnya, Soobin terjebak di antara gerombolan semut itu. Tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, sementara hampir satu jam lamanya Soobin merengut dibalik kemudi. Tidak peduli senyaman apapun mobilnya, kalau terjebak kemacetan tetap saja membuat hati jengah dan jengkel. Belum lagi masalah di kantor sebelum pulang yang menyebabkan kepalanya mendidih seperti ketel air. Menguap dan berbunyi "psssssssss". Lalu orang-orang yang menekan klakson berkali-kali, mengalahkan suara legendaris Whitney Houston di _music player_. Soobin memukul kemudinya keras-keras karena emosi.

Liburan Chuseok dimulai dua hari lagi. Rencananya, ia akan pulang mengunjungi rumah calon mertuanya di Bundang, disusul orang tuanya, dan merayakan liburan keluarga di sana. Sebuah kebetulan jarak antara Ansan dan Bundang hanya memakan waktu 45-50 menit (belum termasuk macet, sebenarnya) dan menghabiskan 3 hari Chuseok bersama dua keluarga.

Kata Ibu (yang di sini merujuk kepada calon mertuanya), sekalian membicarakan tentang konsep pernikahan.

Bicara tentang pernikahan, Soobin sering mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini: "bagaimana rasanya sudah masuk ke jenjang yang butuh keseriusan hidup dan mati?"

 _Frankly speaking, it feels like it was something undescriptable, something unreal, something that only him and his fiance know with just staring at each other._ Kalau kalian mengira Soobin adalah seseorang yang serius ketika pacaran, maka jawabannya tidak. Soobin tidak suka mengekang orang lain, Soobin tidak suka menjatuhkan titel "milikku ya milikku" terhadap orang lain, dan lucunya, ia dipertemukan pada seseorang yang seperti itu juga. Masa-masa pacaran mereka bebas: bebas berteman dengan siapa saja, bebas pergi ke manapun dengan siapa saja asal segala resiko ditanggung sendiri, termasuk hubungan yang renggang sampai putus. Soobin percaya, kalau sudah komitmen, pasti memiliki batas yang diciptakan sendiri tanpa harus ditulis di atas kertas atau terpenjara dalam gelar "dia pacarku."

"Masa pacaran kan, masa percobaan. Namanya percobaan pasti ada perbandingan seberapa besar cocok dan tidak cocoknya. Kalau cocok, ya lanjut saja. Kalau tidak cocok, mau bagaimana lagi?" itu prinsip Soobin.

Soobin pernah dibilang "terlalu membebaskan" oleh teman-temannya, dan ke mana-mana sering sendiri daripada ditemani pacarnya. Soobin tidak masalah, toh pacarnya memang sibuk, dirinya juga, asalkan komunikasi lancar semuanya baik-baik saja. Buktinya, mereka berdua bisa sampai ke stage ini, meskipun ada beberapa pertengkaran kecil dalam perjalanannya.

Apalagi setelah berkomitmen untuk bisa meneruskan hingga perjalanan sejauh ini dan tinggal selangkah lagi diikat oleh cincin serta janji, Soobin berterima kasih karena masa-masa _trial and error_ -nya membuahkan hasil yang manis.

Dan partner dari _trial and error_ -nya ada di sini, dalam aplikasi _FaceTime_ , sedang asyik menyeruput ramen kuah dengan kedua kaki dinaikkan ke atas kursi sementara Soobin sedang kelaparan parah. Dari latar belakangnya, Soobin tahu laki-laki di dalam _FaceTime_ ini sedang ada di apartemennya. _Lagi_.

" _Pasti kena macet,_ " nadanya meledek. Soobin merengut, mengganti kamera depan dengan kamera belakang untuk menunjukkan betapa parah macet di jalanan Dongdaemun.

" _Ya ampun... sekarang saja sudah macet apalagi besok, ya?_ "

"Mau berangkat nanti tengah malam?" tawar Soobin.

" _Siapa yang mau nyetir?_ "

"Ya kamu."

" _Terus, kamu?_ "

"Tidur. Capek."

" _Aku nyetir sendirian, dong?_ "

"Siapa tahu ada yang nemenin di jok belakang."

" _Ngomong begitu padahal lagi sendirian juga._ "

"Sama banyak orang, kok. Tuh," Soobin menunjukkan lagi mobil-mobil yang menjepit di segala sisi, "Sadako mana sempat menyelip-nyelip dan masuk ke mobilku."

Tunangannya tergelak keras sampai tersedak kuah ramen. Soobin tertawa. "Minum dulu," katanya sabar. Seperti membimbing anak TK.

Setelah meneguk hampir setengah isi botol air, lelaki di dalam FaceTime mengeluarkan suara sendawa yang keras kemudian menutup mulut. " _Maaf,_ " ringisnya, tahu betul kalau Soobin tidak suka suara sendawa keras. Katanya mirip suara babi. " _Posisi?_ "

"Dongdaemun."

" _Masih lumayan jauh, ya._ "

Soobin menghela napas. "Banget," desahnya, "aku lapar. Di kantor ada masalah, sekarang jalanan macet dan aku tidak bisa pulang cepat. Yeonjun _hyung_ , buatkan aku kaki ayam pedas dan nasi kepal, ya?"

" _Beres, Sayang,_ " Yeonjun tersenyum, mengedipkan sebelah mata disusul _butterfly kiss_ yang Soobin balas dengan senyum lebar. Masakan tunanangannya ini adalah yang nomor satu setelah mamanya. Tentu saja mamanya mendapatkan nomor "tidak terkalahkan". " _Serahkan semuanya pada Chef Yeonjun,_ " dan lelaki itu mulai tertawa keras seperti Santa Klaus. Bangga karena dipercayai tunangannya untuk memasakkan makan malam.

Yeonjun orang yang humoris. Punya banyak stok candaan yang tidak pernah ada habisnya. Kalau Soobin sedang dalam suasana hati yang jelek, Yeonjun cukup berujar, "Ayo senyum!" sambil menyeringai lebar dan Soobin akan ikut tersenyum walaupun harus ditarik dua ujung bibirnya.

Orang bilang yang berjodoh adalah yang kebalikan, katanya supaya saling melengkapi. Yeonjun ramai, Soobin diam. Yeonjun heboh, Soobin tenang. _Yeonjun is basically one of the loudest people Soobin ever known and he's here to keep Yeonjun still in his place._

"Padahal siapa ya, kemarin yang menjatuhkan spageti ke tempat cuci piring?" Soobin menjulurkan lidah, meledek.

Yeonjun merengut tidak terima. " _Are we really talking about this again, Choi Soobin?_ " merah merambat dari wajah Yeonjun sampai ke telinga. Malu berat karena kejadian spageti baru matang tumpah ke tempat cuci piring itu sangat, sangat konyol. Yeonjun terlalu semangat membuang air sisa merebus spageti dan penyaringnya "kaget", seperti kata Soobin, dan oleng begitu saja.

"Aku masih punya videonya di ponsel," tawa Soobin, "teman-teman di _group chat_ heboh semua."

" _Kan sudah kubilang biar jadi rahasia kita berdua saja!_ "

"Oops, terlanjur," Soobin menikmati waktunya meledek Yeonjun yang sekarang sudah lupa pada ramen kuah, nganggur diletakkan begitu saja.

" _Choi Soobin, aku tidak percaya kamu melakukan pengkhianatan ini terhadapku,"_ ini dia, Choi Yeonjun yang penuh drama lagi. Soobin tertawa melihat Yeonjun bertingkah berlebihan dengan satu tangan di dada dan ekspresi wajah yang begitu terluka. " _Aku telah memercayaimu sepenuh hatiku, kekasihku..._ "

" _Oh God, stop!_ " teriak Soobin, tawanya kencang sampai air matanya keluar. Ingin membungkuk tapi _space_ -nya tidak cukup, jadi Soobin memukul-mukul kemudi dan menyembunyikan wajah di sana, masih sambil tertawa. Sudah lupa total pada kekesalannya terhadap macet dan Whitney Houston yang masih menyanyi di pemutar musik.

"Aduh, aku menangis," Soobin mengusap kedua ujung mata dengan ibu jarinya, sesekali masih tertawa, dan ia yakin ia tidak akan berhenti tertawa kalau FaceTime mereka masih tersambung sementara macet mulai terurai.

"Macetnya sudah mendingan. Kututup dulu, ya?"

" _Akhirnya,_ " Yeonjun tersenyum puas, " _tadi waktu kuhubungi wajahmu kusut sekali. Sekarang sudah tersenyum. Tertawa sampai menangis, pula. Hati-hati di jalan. Kaki ayam pedas dan nasi kepal akan siap di meja makan begitu kamu datang._ "

Soobin merasa kedua pundaknya mendadak ringan dan otot-otot di wajahnya tidak lagi tegang. Rasa jengkel yang menggumpal dalam dadanya sudah larut begitu saja, seperti diguyur air terjun yang dingin dan sejuk. Semua karena Yeonjun dan kekonyolan lelaki itu. Tunangannya. Calon pendamping hidupnya seorang.

" _Thank you. I love you._ "

" _Love you the mostest, sweetheart._ "

* * *

Choi Yeonjun adalah sosok yang sempurna. Mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki (meskipun kakinya bau). Mulai dari sifat hingga kebiasaannya yang suka bersendawa keras-keras. Mulai dari caranya tersenyum sampai mengorok dengan mulut terbuka.

Sempurna di mata Soobin bukan berarti tanpa cela, gagah, dan idaman. Sempurna di mata Soobin itu seperti menyusun _puzzle_. Potongan-potongan _puzzle_ hadir dalam berbagai bentuk, dan bentuk-bentuk itulah yang merekatkan satu sama lain menjadi satu hal yang utuh. Dalam kasus ini, adalah hidupnya.

Kepingan Yeonjun datang ketika Soobin mulai lelah mencari dan menemukan dan mencoba. Soobin skeptis pada hasil apapun yang akan keluar nantinya, peduli setan apakah ia akan menghabiskan hidupnya dengan melajang atau punya pendamping, Soobin hampir tidak peduli. _But two souls don’t find each other by simple accident_. Keduanya harus melalui perjalanan yang berkelok untuk bisa bertemu. Tidak sampai di situ saja, ketika sudah bersama pun masih ada tikungan tajam dan terjal. Soobin tahu ketika mereka bicara empat mata di mobil. Dua malam bertengkar hebat, di malam ketiga, mereka memutuskan untuk meruntuhkan ego masing-masing untuk saling bicara.

(“Mau terus marahan?” Yeonjun bersuara.

Soobin menatap lurus ke mata kekasihnya. “Masalah kita sudah selesai. Semuanya tentang komunikasi yang kurang. Kalau masih marahan, rasanya seperti anak SMA labil.”

“Jadi, kita mulai lagi?”

“Iya. _We start over together_. Maaf, ya.”)

_Then everything is clicked. The eyes, the fingers, the lips, the hearts, the pieces._

Pas sekali sampai rasanya Soobin berhasil membuat puzzle utuh dan ia tidak butuh kepingan apapun lagi.

Soobin beruntung. Doanya di kuil setiap tahun memang tidak langsung dikabulkan, tapi dengan hadirnya sosok Choi Yeonjun, Soobin percaya yang terbaik memang disimpan rapat-rapat dan ditunjukkan ketika saatnya tiba setelah banyak sesi _trial and error_.

Untung kaki ayam pedasnya bukan salah satu sesi _trial and error_ juga.

Yeonjun tersenyum melihat Soobin mengunyah makan malamnya dengan lahap. Menyimpan makanan di dalam mulutnya sampai kedua pipinya menggembung. Soobin hampir menangis terharu ketika lidahnya bertemu dengan kaki ayam saus pedas spesial buatan tunangannya. Apalagi yang ia butuhkan dalam hidup kalau punya tunangan sehebat Choi Yeonjun?

"Enak," Soobin terisak, "enak banget."

"Lho?!" Yeonjun kaget, "kok kamu menangis?!"

Soobin mengangkat kaki ayam dengan sumpit.

"Ayamnya terlalu pedas?!" Yeonjun panik. Seingatnya ia tidak pakai cabai Cheongyang karena malam-malam begini bahaya kalau makan cabai, apalagi mereka akan pergi keluar kota.

"Bukan," Soobin menggeleng, "enak banget," lanjutnya, kali ini dua tetes air mata turun bersamaan. Lalu turun lagi. Jadi empat. Turun lagi. Enam!

Yeonjun tertawa. Dibuatkan kaki ayam pedas dan nasi kepal ternyata bisa membuat Choi Soobin bahagia sampai menangis. Tapi Soobin-nya baru saja melewati hari yang berat, dan apapun akan Yeonjun berikan sebagai hadiah karena berhasil bertahan sampai detik ini.

Aduh, dasar pujangga-pujangga cinta.

Pindah kursi ke sisi Soobin, Yeonjun menghapus air mata di pipi tunangannya. Soobin tetap makan dan mengunyah, tapi kedua ujung bibirnya turun. "Jangan menangis," Yeonjun berujar menenangkan seperti menenangkan anak balita, "kaki ayam pedas dan nasi kepalnya harus habis, supaya bisa membuka kado kedua."

Kepala Soobin diangkat cepat, hampir bertabrakan dengan hidung Yeonjun kalau Yeonjun tidak punya refleks yang baik. "Hadiah kedua?" tanyanya, siap menangis lagi.

Yeonjun belum sempat menjawab dengan "iya" atau anggukan tapi Soobin sudah keburu memeluknya, erat sekali. " _Tewimakaswih, Yweonjwunie hyuuuuwng._ "

* * *

Akhirnya, Yeonjun dan Soobin memutuskan untuk berangkat ke Bundang pada pagi buta pukul enam. Supaya tidak terjebak macet, begitu yang mereka sepakati. Yeonjun harus membuat dirinya terjaga dengan mandi air dingin dan minum dua gelas kopi pahit. Pengorbanan seseorang yang menjadi sopir pagi hari ini, sedangkan Soobin sudah terlelap sejak 15 menit pertama perjalanan.

Mobil sepi, tidak ada obrolan, hanya ada siaran berita di radio dengan dua penyiarnya yang ceria (Yeonjun heran kenapa sepagi ini suara mereka bisa tetap renyah) dan Soobin yang mendengkur pelan sambil merapatkan selimut. Tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kapan ia akan bangun, padahal Yeonjun ingin membicarakan soal vendor _wedding organizer_ yang ia temukan di pameran kemarin, ketika jalan-jalan sendiri ke mal.

Yeonjun tidak bolos kerja, kok. Ia pulang lebih cepat dari biro arsiteknya karena Yohan berbaik hati menggantikan posisinya mengerjakan tugas, jadi Yeonjun bisa keluar dari kantor pada pukul 2 siang dan pergi ke mal, sekalian membeli camilan dan _take away jjampong_ untuk dimakan di apartemen Soobin.

Untuk orang-orang yang akan menikah, mereka pasti menginginkan segalanya sempurna, dan Yeonjun jelas bukan pengecualian. Ketika matanya menangkap banner raksasa yang bertuliskan “HADIRILAH! PAMERAN VENDOR _WEDDING ORGANIZER_ DI LANTAI 4!” Yeonjun tidak perlu berpikir panjang untuk melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya ke lantai 4 gedung mal. Kedua mata rubahnya langsung membelalak lebar ketika melihat ada banyak sekali vendor-vendor _wedding organizer_ yang mengikuti pameran, dan banyak juga pasangan yang datang ke sana.

Kemudian, Yeonjun sadar akan sesuatu.

Ia datang sendirian.

Soobin tidak bisa diganggu bila sedang dalam jam-jam kerjanya. Telepon memang diangkat, tapi tidak mungkin meninggalkan kantor. Hampir sepuluh menit Yeonjun berdiri seperti orang bodoh, menggigit-gigit bibir bawah sambil melihat stan-stan wedding organizer sementara dalam hatinya ia berperang, ajak Soobin atau tidak? Tunggu ketika ada Soobin atau sekarang? Culik Soobin atau tidak? sampai seorang perempuan dari salah satu vendor menawarinya, “Sedang mencari _wedding organizer_ , Tuan?”

Kepalang tanggung, akhirnya Yeonjun mengiyakan saja dan jujur, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Misalnya, vendor A. Mereka adalah vendor dari sebuah hotel ternama, dan mendengar namanya saja Yeonjun bisa merasakan rekeningnya menangis. _Buffet budget_ setiap tamunya sekitar 80.000 KRW (rekening Yeonjun praktis _meraung-meraung_ ) dan bila ia mengundang 100 orang, ia harus mengeluarkan 800.000 won, itu masih _buffet budget_ -nya saja. Biaya sewa _ballroom_ di hotelnya mencapai nilai yang membuat Yeonjun meringis, berujar sopan, “Baik, terima kasih, akan saya diskusikan dengan tunangan saya,” dan ngibrit dari tempat itu detik itu juga.

Pernikahan di hotel? _No_.

Vendor B. Mereka menawarkan harga yang bisa ditawar, dan Yeonjun _bodoh_ soal tawar menawar. Daripada membuat dirinya seperti orang linglung, Yeonjun meringis saja dan pergi dari sana.

Menawar vendor? Harus mengajak Soobin. Atau Ibu, karena _the power of mothers_ terkenal ampuh.

Vendor C, vendor D, vendor E, sampai vendor AA yang Yeonjun datangi menawarkan banyak pilihan dan paket yang berbeda-beda, dan Yeonjun bingung dengan semua hal itu, jadi ia koleksi saja brosurnya. Siapa tahu bisa dibicarakan dengan Soobin dan kedua orang tua mereka, mumpung liburan Chuseok. Tapi Soobin saja sudah mendengkur sejak tadi, jadi Yeonjun harus menahan lidahnya supaya tidak menyeletuk dan fokus pada jalanan yang agak sepi.

Lamanya perjalanan adalah 45 menit dari Seoul ke Bundang, dalam hitungan normal map digital. Ide untuk berangkat pagi buta memang ampuh, mereka tidak terjebak macet sama sekali dan Yeonjun menginjak gas paling cepat sampai 160 km/jam, tidak terlalu lama dan tidak terlalu mengebut juga. Yeonjun menggoyang lembut bahu Soobin untuk membangunkan tunangannya.

“ _Sweetheart, wake up._ ”

“Hm?” Soobin yang baru membuka mata langsung dipejamkan lagi karena sinar matahari menyorot langsung ke matanya. Yeonjun terkekeh, mengarahkan tangannya untuk menghalau sinar matahari sehingga Soobin bisa melek.

“Sudah sampai di rumah Ibu,” beritahu Yeonjun.

Soobin diam beberapa saat. Memproses halaman sekitar yang lama-lama tidak asing lagi di otaknya. Halaman yang asri dengan bangunan minimalis modern ala ala arsitek terkenal dan berbagai jenis tanaman taman ini, pastilah rumah orang tua Yeonjun. “Sudah sampai?” tanyanya parau, “tidak macet, ya?”

“Jalanan bebas hambatan, Pak Bos.”

Soobin membalasnya dengan pukulan di bahu.

“Pulang dari rumah, kamu yang nyetir, ya.”

“Iya, iya. Kan sudah sepakat kemarin.”

Yeonjun menyenandungkan “hore~” seperti anak kecil, kemudian keluar dari mobil dan mengeluarkan barang-barang yang mereka bawa. Koper dan kardus berisi oleh-oleh. Mana lengkap kalau pulang ke rumah tapi tidak bawa oleh-oleh, ya kan?

“Papa dan Mama berangkat jam berapa?” tanya Yeonjun, tangan kirinya menutup _trunk_ bagasi cukup keras. Soobin yang menggendong kardus oleh-oleh memencet tombol kunci kemudian menyimpan kuncinya dalam saku jaket _denim_ hitamnya.

“Tadi sih, bilangnya jam sembilan.”

"Semoga tidak macet di jalan, ya. Kasihan Papa dan Mama kalau terjebak macet."

Soobin mengangguk. "Tadi sudah kuberi tahu supaya berangkat lebih pagi saja."

“Unca Yeonjun!”

Seorang gadis kecil berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dari dalam rumah, melompat dari teras, dan Soobin berteriak panik karena gadis kecil itu _benar-benar loncat_ , tapi Yeonjun punya refleks yang hebat sehingga si gadis kecil berakhir di pelukan Yeonjun.

Soobin merasa jantungnya jatuh ke tanah. Yang barusan benar-benar berbahaya karena tanah yang mereka pijak dipenuhi batu-batuan. Untung Yeonjun memberikan tugas membawa kardus makanan padanya, jadi si gadis kecil tidak akan membuat wajahnya terluka karena terjerembab.

"Yeoreum-ku yang cantik!" Yeonjun mengayun tubuh mereka berdua dan si gadis kecil tertawa riang.

" _Unca_ Yeonjuuuun!"

"Selamat datang, Yeonjun- _ie_ dan Soobin- _ie_."

Kali ini, seorang perempuan bertubuh tinggi semampai yang muncul dari dalam rumah. Tampilannya anggun dengan gaun santai bermotif bunga, tapi tetap membuat perempuan muda ini terlihat mewah. Soobin tersenyum lebar, meletakkan kardusnya di teras kemudian naik untuk membalas rentangan tangan Choi Sooyoung, kakak perempuan Yeonjun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sooyoung bertanya ramah. Masih dalam posisi merangkul Soobin erat.

"Kami baik," balas Soobin senang, merasa nyaman seperti di rumah ketika ada Sooyoung, kemudian matanya tertuju pada Yeoreum dan Yeonjun yang masih temu kangen, "tapi aku kaget karena Yeoreum tiba-tiba lari cepat sekali dan melompat."

Sooyoung tertawa. "Sepertinya efek karena memiliki seorang ibu yang atlet loncat indah, ya," seloroh Sooyoung dan Soobin ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Masuklah, Ibu dan Ayah sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga," Sooyoung mencoba meraih tubuh Yeoreum yang masih menempel pada Yeonjun seperti koala, hendak mengambil alih putrinya yang baru berusia 3 tahun itu tetapi Yeoreum alih-alih mengulurkan tangan pada ibunya, gadis itu justru mengeratkan pelukan di leher Yeonjun.

"Yeoreum mau _Unca_ Yeonjun saja!"

Yeonjun mana menolak, sudah lama ia ingin merasakan punya adik dan Yeoreum lahir untuk jadi adiknya.

"Yeoreum- _ie_ , _Unca_ harus membawa dua koper masuk ke dalam rumah. Ikut _Mom_ dulu, ya? Nanti kamu bermain lagi dengan _Unca_ ," bujuk Sooyoung.

Yeoreum menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak mau!"

Yah, rewel.

Soobin memutar otak, mencari cara bagaimana supaya Yeoreum tidak tantrum perkara tidak ingin lepas dari _Unca_ kesayangannya. Sebuah bohlam lampu menyala di atas kepala Soobin dan laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar. "Yeoreum- _ie_ , ingin mencoba permainan baru?"

Yeoreum mengalihkan pandangan pada calon _Unca_ -nya yang sekarang meletakkan kardus makanan di lantai. Matanya berkilat-kilat penasaran. Soobin tersenyum.

" _Hyung_ , pundakmu tidak sedang sakit, kan?" bisik Soobin memastikan. Yeonjun membalasnya dengan gelengan, matanya menelisik wajah Soobin untuk menerka permainan apa yang dimaksud tunangannya itu, dan dua detik kemudian matanya membesar seperti seseorang mencolok kabel di kepalanya pada stopkontak.

"Oh," Yeonjun tertawa. Digendongnya Yeoreum untuk ditempatkan duduk di kedua bahunya, dibantu Soobin yang membetulkan posisi kedua kaki Yeoreum supaya tidak jatuh.

"Waaah!" Yeoreum berseru senang, jari-jari kecilnya menggenggam rambut Yeonjun, "tinggi!"

"Aduh, aduh! Yeoreum! Rambutku jangan ditarik!" pekik Yeonjun kesakitan.

"Hehehe! Maaf, _Unca_!"

 _Cool_. Satu masalah terselesaikan.

Dengan Yeoreum yang duduk di kedua pundak Yeonjun, menggenggam erat kedua telinga _Unca_ kesayangannya (daripada rambut karena pasti Yeoreum akan iseng menarik-narik), Yeonjun membawa satu koper dibantu oleh Sooyoung dan Soobin berjalan mengekori dengan kardus makanan di pelukannya.

* * *

Chuseok tidak akan lengkap tanpa _songpyeon_ , dan di sinilah Yeonjun sekarang. Sedang duduk di teras samping dengan kedua kaki dibuka lebar karena Yeoreum duduk di antaranya (masih tidak ingin lepas juga), ditemani semangkuk adonan kue beras dan berbagai macam isian di mangkuk-mangkuk yang lebih kecil.

Dua-duanya hening, sama-sama sibuk membuat _songpyeon_ meskipun Yeoreum lebih pada memainkan adonan yang kenyal seperti Play-Doh. Sementara Yeonjun telaten membentuk adonan dan mengisinya bergantian: wijen, kacang hijau yang sudah ditumbuk, kastanye, sirup kacang merah, dan madu.

Sedang berkonsentrasi dengan _songpyeon_ yang akan diisi sirup kacang merah, kepala Yeoreum tiba-tiba bergerak dan membuat Yeonjun menumpahkan sendok sirup kacang merah tadi, tepat mengenai celana Yeoreum yang berwarna putih. Yeoreum terdiam. Yeonjun mati kutu.

"Oops..."

"Uh..."

 _Mayday! Mayday!_ Alarm berbunyi keras di dalam kepala Yeonjun, panik meletakkan _songpyeon_ yang belum selesai diisi itu di atas loyang. Digendongnya Yeoreum untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, bermaksud menyucikan celana yang terkena noda sirup kacang merah sebelum warnanya meresap, lalu terdiam.

 _Something is wrong_.

Yeonjun mengintip untuk melihat reaksi Yeoreum, yang ternyata malah asyik memainkan sirup kacang merah di kaki kanannya dengan jari telunjuk. _Belum menangis, masih aman,_ batin Yeonjun, kemudian beralih dari kamar mandi, masih menggendong Yeoreum dengan punggung si gadis kecil menempel pada dadanya.

Rumah sepi, padahal tadi masih ramai suara celotehan Ibu yang mengobrol dengan Soobin dan Ayah. Yeonjun dibuat bingung karenanya. Tapi ia mendengar suara gemerisik dari kamar kakaknya, yang ia harap itu Sooyoung atau suaminya, Kyungho, yang lebih berhak menggantikan celana Yeoreum daripada dirinya.

"Sooyoung _noona_? Atau Kyungho _hyung_?"

"Ada apa, Jun?"

Yeonjun menghela napas lega. Yang menjawab adalah Sooyoung. " _Noona_ , celana Yeoreum kotor," Yeonjun membuka pintu dengan kaki kanan, pelan sekali, "tadi kena sirup kacang merah sewaktu mengisi _songpyeon_."

" _Unca_ , ini manis," Yeoreum mengangkat jari telunjuknya yang digunakan untuk memainkan tumpahan sirup kacang merah pada Yeonjun kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam mulut. Yeonjun melotot, kaget. Bukannya menangis malah dijilat?!

Sooyoung mengambil alih Yeoreum dari gendongan Yeonjun, mengeluarkan tisu basah dari tas tangannya. Cekatan membersihkan tumpahan sirup kacang merah kemudian mengganti celana Yeoreum dengan celana yang lebih longgar. Yeonjun diam memperhatikan. Jadi begitu kalau punya anak perempuan nanti.

Lihat, siapa yang sudah memikirkan soal adopsi anak?

"Kapanpun harus siap sedia tisu basah dan kering," Sooyoung menyodorkan satu pak tisu basah dan tisu kering pada adik laki-lakinya. Yeoreum sudah berlari keluar kamar, mungkin kembali ke teras belakang dan bermain dengan adonan _songpyeon_ yang dikiranya Play-Doh. "Sebentar lagi jadi suami, jadi ayah juga, kan? Rencana kalian begitu, kan?"

Pipi Yeonjun sontak memerah. "Memilih vendor _wedding organizer_ saja belum..." gerutunya pelan.

Sooyoung tertawa. "Sudah merasakan _wedding jitters_?"

"Belum, sih. Dan kuharap tidak. Soobin orang yang santai," Yeonjun mengedikkan bahu. Kali ini Sooyoung membantunya membuat _songpyeon_.

"Setiap orang pasti mengalami _wedding jitters,_ hanya saja bentuknya berbeda-beda," Sooyoung tersenyum, mulai mengisi songpyeon dengan isian biji wijen, " _wedding jitters_ itu menyebalkan, menurutku."

" _Wedding jitters_ -mu membuat semua orang panik dan bingung karena _mood_ -mu berubah drastis sekali," kata Yeonjun sambil tertawa, "mengunci diri di kamar, tiba-tiba panik, lalu melamun, berteriak keras, menyetel lagu rock, lalu diam... _Noona_ parah sekali."

Sooyoung meninju bahu Yeonjun sampai adiknya terdorong. "Namanya juga mau jadi pengantin. Walaupun sudah pacaran lama dengan Kyungho bukan berarti aku tetap siap menikah kapanpun juga," dengus Sooyoung, "kamu tahu, aku bermimpi kalau gaun pernikahanku robek-robek digigiti tikus. Lalu perutku rasanya seperti diblender. Dan waktu aku mencari penyebabnya kenapa, _wedding jitters_ itu memang umum terjadi. Bahkan Kyungho juga mengalaminya."

"Pfftt, aku lihat sendiri Kyungho hyung berjongkok sambil memegangi perut sebelum keluar dari kamar rias pengantin pria, padahal sudah memakai _tuxedo_ pernikahan dan tinggal pergi ke altar saja," sahut Yeonjun, "Ibu Kyungho _hyung_ sudah mengomel kalau jangan sampai sakit perut atau ingin _pup_ ketika waktunya sudah tiba, tapi orang gugup selalu ingin buang air besar."

"Memang pernikahanku cukup _chaos_ juga ya, kalau diingat-ingat."

Dua kakak beradik itu tergelak bersama. Yeoreum mengangkat kepala, bingung karena _Unca_ dan mamanya tertawa ketika ia sibuk bermain adonan. Melihat mata besar Yeoreum yang berkilat-kilat bingung sekaligus penasaran, Yeonjun jadi gemas setengah mati. Diletakkannya _songpyeon_ yang tadi diisi dengan kastanye di atas loyang kemudian mengulurkan tangan pada keponakannya, yang disambut dengan senyum lebar dan tubuh kecil hangat merangkak masuk dalam pelukannya. Yeoreum duduk rapi di atas pangkuan Yeonjun, mainan adonannya menganggur begitu saja. Sudah bosan.

“Ke mana perginya semua orang?” tanya Yeonjun, sekarang membiarkan juga adonan _songpyeon_ yang belum dibentuk jadi sabit dan diisi, malah sibuk mengusalkan hidungnya di rambut Yeoreum yang wangi stroberi.

“Belanja kebutuhan yang kurang. Ditemani Kyungho dan Soobin. _Sons in law and parents in law time,_ kata mereka,” Sooyoung menjawab, perhatiannya terbagi pada Yeoreum dan _songpyeon_ di tangannya, “Yeoreum terlihat nyaman bersamamu.”

Yeonjun tersenyum, menggerakkan kakinya pelan, seperti bouncing, “Tentu saja. Aku _Unca_ kesayangannya Yeoreum. Ya kan, _little summer_?”

Yeoreum mengangkat kepala sehingga belakang kepalanya menempel di dada Yeonjun. Yeonjun membalasnya dengan “ba!” dan Yeoreum tertawa renyah. Menundukkan kepala lagi, kemudian mengangkatnya, dan, “ba!”, tertawa lagi.

Pemandangan manis itu membuat hati Sooyoung menghangat. Adiknya telah tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa, yang bisa menemukan tujuan hidupnya sendiri dan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Apapun itu, jika bisa membuat Yeonjun bahagia, Sooyoung akan terus memberikan dukungan.

“ _You’re going to be a great dad, Jun-ah_ ,” kata Sooyoung lembut, “ _and Soobin, too_. Aku melihatnya mengajak Yeoreum bermain, dan Yeoreum tidak keberatan sama sekali. _You both are going to be the most amazing dads ever._ ”

Yeonjun menimpali Sooyoung dengan tawa. Pipinya lagi-lagi memerah. “Terima kasih banyak, _Noona,_ ” senyum Yeonjun tulus sekali. Ada banyak ungkapan terima kasih yang tidak bisa dicurahkan dengan kata-kata di sana. Dukungan Sooyoung, bantuan Sooyoung, apapun yang Sooyoung lakukan untuk Yeonjun dan kebahagiaannya, Yeonjun tidak bisa membayarnya dengan apapun.

Tak lama, terdengar seruan Kyungho dari pintu depan.

“Ayam gorengnya datang!”

* * *

Orang tua Soobin tiba di Bundang pukul 2 siang. Terjebak macet karena baru bisa berangkat pukul 11 siang. Penyebabnya adalah bangun terlambat, Mama kalang kabut dengan barang bawaannya, Papa mandi terlalu lama, dan berbagai keributan pagi hari lainnya ditambah macet karena Chuseok jatuh besok.

Yeonjun sudah siap dengan segala pertanyaan yang akan ditembakkan oleh ibu mertuanya: apalagi kalau bukan soal pernikahan? Mama Soobin sangat _excited_ dengan tetek bengek seperti ini, karena beliau dulu pernah bekerja di _wedding organizer_ sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka butik saja.

“Kamu pergi ke pameran sendirian?” tanya Mama, terkejut melihat setumpuk brosur vendor yang dibawa Yeonjun, “kenapa tidak bersama Soobin?”

“Soobin sedang jam kerja waktu itu Ma, saya tidak enak kalau mengajaknya pergi di tengah-tengah pekerjaan,” jawab Yeonjun sambil meringis. Sekarang ia ada di _gazebo_ taman belakang bersama ibu kandung dan ibu mertua, “jujur Ma, saya bingung dengan semuanya.”

Mama tertawa. “Bingung dengan apa, Anakku?”

“Penataan _budget_ -nya,” Yeonjun kikuk.

“Kan bisa diobrolkan dengan Soobin? Dia kan, _financial planner,_ seharusnya mudah menata _budget_ ,” kata Mama. 

Yeonjun meringis. “Kami belum pernah membahas secara matang tentang rencana-rencana pernikahan, Ma. Bicara tentang temanya saja baru beberapa kali. Sejauh ini Soobin hanya pernah bilang kalau dia ingin pernikahan yang sederhana dan _closeted_ … mengingat kami… um…”

Kata-kata Yeonjun terdengar sedikit canggung. Gesturnya juga. Caranya menggaruk tengkuk dan senyumnya yang terlipat. Mama tersenyum, menatap sekilas pada besannya, Ibu, yang ikut tersenyum. Senyum keduanya teduh dan menenangkan. Hati Yeonjun mencelos karenanya.

Betapa beruntungnya dia.

“Sedang mengobrol apa, ya? Kenapa aku tidak diajak?”

Soobin muncul dengan bantal-bantal duduk _gazebo_ yang baru saja selesai dijemur. Karena melihat calon pendamping hidupnya, ibunya dan ibu mertuanya sedang mengobrol serius, sekalian saja Soobin ikut nimbrung. Mata Soobin tertuju pada tumpukan brosur vendor yang sedikit tercecer.

“Laciel? Lovingyou? Minewedding? Yeonjun _hyung_ , ini—ini brosur _wedding planner_?” Soobin bertanya bingung, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri juga kedua pipinya jadi panas, “kapan kita pergi mencari _wedding planner_? Apalagi sebanyak ini!”

“Kemarin aku pulang dari kantor lebih cepat. Karena lapar akhirnya mampir ke mal dulu, lalu ada _banner_ pameran vendor. Ya sudah, aku pergi ke sana saja.”

“Sendirian?”

“Iya.”

“Yeonjun tidak mau mengganggu jam kerjamu, Soobin- _ah_ , karena itu dia datang ke pameran _wedding organizer_ sendirian. Padahal yang datang ke sana pasti berpasang-pasangan, ya?” Ibu tertawa, dibalas kekehan dari tiga yang lain.

“Pakai _wedding planner_ terlalu menghabiskan biaya. Itu menurutku,” kata Soobin sambil mengamati satu per satu brosur di tangannya. Mode Choi Soobin sang _financial planner_ muda terbaik-nya Buttonwood Capital Advisors langsung menyala. “ _Buffet budget_ satu orang 80 ribu won? Yang benar saja!”

Soobin geleng-geleng kepala. Tidak habis pikir kapitalisme bisa seberingas ini. “Beli saja daging yang banyak, kita pesta _barbeque_ bersama-sama. Selesai,” katanya, “temanya _garden party_ dan yang diundang adalah orang-orang terdekat saja. Lebih intim, lebih terasa kehangatannya.”

Sebagai tipe seseorang yang tidak suka keramaian yang tidak penting, Soobin jelas memilih acara yang sederhana dan tertutup. Lagipula, ada pengeluaran lain yang harus dipikirkan setelah pernikahan selesai. Jadi, daripada membuang-buang uang, lebih baik cari jalan alternatifnya yang _win-win solution_.

Beberapa kali tinggal di apartemen Soobin ternyata memberikan banyak dampak untuk Yeonjun; ia mulai mengurangi frekuensinya pergi ke pesta dan kelab malam. Kesenangannya pada sesuatu yang ramai jadi berkurang, dan lebih menghargai _solitude_. Ketika Soobin mengusulkan tema _garden party_ yang tertutup dan memanggang _barbeque_ bersama-sama, Yeonjun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kurasa pakai hiasan _fairy lights_ pun sudah lucu. Eh, maksudnya bukan _cuma_ pakai _fairy lights_ tapi kita _juga_ pakai _fairy lights_ ," Yeonjun mengusulkan.

"Ah, benar! Lalu taplak mejanya warna putih saja, butik Mama pasti bisa pesan kainnya. Bunganya bisa kita pesan di toko bunga milik keluarganya Taehyun. Kuenya dari toko kue milik keluarganya Beomgyu. Makanannya pesan khusus di restoran milik keluarganya Kai!" lanjut Soobin semangat.

Yeonjun mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Dengan begitu kita bisa menekan budget pernikahan!"

"Yup, yup! _Smart saving and smart spending_! Tidak perlu pesta besar-besaran, yang penting suasananya intim dan bahagia, kan?"

Melihat kekompakan Soobin dan Yeonjun, Mama berkilat-kilat jahil. "Apa karena mau menikah akhirnya mereka jadi sehati, ya?"

Dua-duanya kompak melotot dengan pipi sama-sama merah. "Mama!"

* * *

Pembicaraan perihal tema dan _wedding organizer_ digeser esok hari sambil nyemil _songpyeon_. Untuk sekarang, bersantai-santai dulu.

Yeonjun baru selesai sikat gigi, masuk ke kamarnya yang ditempati bersama dengan Soobin sambil membawa baju kotor. Piyama biru yang dibawakan Soobin terasa lembut dan dingin. Nyaman sekali.

Dilihatnya tunangannya itu sedang merebahkan punggung di kasur, fokus pada entah apa yang ditontonnya di ponsel. Telinganya tersumbat _AirPod_. Ternyata dia meminjam ponsel Yeonjun untuk menonton YouTube.

"Serius sekali," Yeonjun menyeletuk, ikut merebahkan punggung di sebelah Soobin yang sudah disisakan area oleh tunangannya. Diambilnya salah satu _AirPod_ dari telinga Soobin.

 _Channel_ yang sedang Soobin tonton menayangkan _footage_ dari kamera yang dipasang di sebuah ruangan. Yeonjun langsung _ngeh_ apa yang ditonton Soobin sekarang. "Kamu percaya hantu?"

"Nggak."

"Walaupun kamu yang mengalaminya? Diganggu oleh hal-hal yang tidak terlihat?"

" _Nope_. Kalau mau buat aku percaya, harus ada buktinya dulu."

Yeonjun bersiul-siul menggoda. Jawaban Soobin terdengar serius sekali. "Berarti supaya kamu percaya aku cinta kamu, aku harus menunjukkan buktinya?"

Menoleh, Soobin tersenyum. Tidak menunggu, tapi ia langsung mencium bibir Yeonjun—cepat, hanya kecupan ringan, kemudian menyalakan tombol _play_ lagi dan narasi Ryan Bergara terdengar di telinga mereka berdua.

"Wah, curi _start_!"

"Siapa suruh _flirting_ dulu."

Yeonjun mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Soobin. Soobin menunjukkan wajah protes, masih ingin menonton YouTube sebelum tidur, tapi diberi seringai dari Yeonjun malah terdiam.

"Mau apa?" Soobin menyipitkan mata.

" _Cuddle before sleep?_ " cengir Yeonjun, "kamu jadi _big spoon_."

"Manja," Soobin tertawa, "sebentar. Kita harus pasang _mood_ -nya dulu."

Soobin mengambil lagi ponsel dari tangan Yeonjun untuk dihubungkan dengan _speaker_ yang merangkap _mood lamp_. Yeonjun beranjak untuk mematikan lampu kamar. Tepat dengan detik _La vie en Rose_ -nya Édith Piaf terputar di speaker. Bunyi terompet lagu _jazz_ berbahasa Perancis itu langsung membuat Yeonjun tergelak.

" _You're so sappy_ ," komentar lelaki itu, masuk ke dalam selimut. Soobin membuka lengan, isyarat kalau Yeonjun bisa memeluknya sesuka hati. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Yeonjun segera mengistirahatkan diri di dalam pelukan Soobin yang hangat. Wajahnya ditempelkan di ceruk leher tunangannya, satu lengannya memeluk tubuh Soobin. Kedua kaki mereka saling menyentuh di bawah selimut. Dengan _mood lamp_ yang menyala berwarna kuning lembut, membuat suasana jauh lebih menenangkan, ditambah lagu _jazz supersappy_ (menurut Yeonjun) dan pelukan Soobin, _Yeonjun would trade anything in this world so he could have moments like this_.

 _It's so serene and so peaceful._ Seolah dunia berhenti berputar, beristirahat sejenak, membiarkan Yeonjun bernapas dengan leluasa dalam kedamaiannya. Yeonjun sadar dirinya sangat, sangat beruntung. Ia dikelilingi orang-orang yang tidak bisa ditukar dengan apapun; keluarga yang suportif, teman-teman yang terus ada di sampingnya dan selalu membantunya kapanpun ia butuh, dan calon suami yang sangat, sangat sempurna. Tidak ada yang bisa menggeser sosok Choi Soobin, Yeonjun berani bersumpah. _He might had loved other people before Soobin but Soobin is the last for him. The anchor of his ship to keep him steady. The home he will always come back to._

Yeonjun berpikir Soobin akan membuka _bed talk_ seperti biasanya. Tapi ia tidak mendengar apapun, tidak mendengar, “Teman kantorku ada yang _blablabla_ …” atau “ _Hyung,_ aku berpikir kalau _blablabla_ …” tidak itu semua. Hening sekali.

" _Baby, did you sleep already?_ "

Yeonjun mengangkat kepala. Tertawa kecil melihat Soobin ternyata sudah terlelap dengan belah bibir sedikit terbuka. Ah, gemasnya. Tapi tak apa, mereka sudah bekerja keras tadi siang membuat _songpyeon_ dan segala macam masakan Chuseok. Bulan-bulan terakhir pun kekasihnya ini sering pulang malam karena lembur dan melewatkan jam makan. Soobin berhak mendapatkan waktu istirahatnya sebelum kembali sibuk lagi di pusat ibu kota, sekaligus menyiapkan segala hal pernikahan mereka.

Dengan gerakan halus, Yeonjun mengangkat tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajah ke wajah Soobin, sebelum menanamkan ciuman selembut sayap angsa di bibir tunangannya.

" _Sleep well, love. Dream of me_."

* * *

  
  


_Hold me close and hold me fast_

_The magic spell you cast_

_This is la vie en rose_

_When you kiss me heaven sighs_

_And tho I close my eyes_

_I see la vie en rose_

_Give your heart and soul to me_

_And life will always be_

_La vie en rose_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are so appreciated <33


End file.
